Morning Embrace
by gluu-ya
Summary: Jungkook kan tidak mau menjadi pacar yang tidak perhatian. Tapi, Taehyung malah bersikap menyebalkan dan membuatnya kesal. [TAEKOOK VKOOK] [bxb; typo(s)]


_bubbleglue's proudly present_

 _Taekook fic!_

 _terinspirasi dari ficnya Hanaria Black dengan judul yang sama._

 _rated T_

 _T_ he character isn't mine. They are owned by god, their family and their agency.

 **HAPPY READING~**

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook berjalan ke depan cermin. Merapikan kerah kemejanya dan dasinya. Dalam dua hari lagi, sekolah Jungkook akan mengadakan ujian tengah semester.

Jadi sebagai murid baik yang tidak pernah membolos, Jungkook harus membangunkan pacarnya di kamar seberang. Yang kemarin-kemarin tidak masuk dengan alasan sakit ㅡsebenarnya sih, karena malas bangun pagi.

Tapi kali ini, Jungkook tidak bisa membiarkan pacarnya absen. Karena sesuai kata guru Kang, hari ini adalah hari pengambilan kartu ujian.

Jungkook mengambil ranselnya, keluar dari kamarnya dan menutup pintu. Berjalan ke pintu kamar di depannya yang masih tertutup menandakan pemiliknya belum bangun. Jungkook menekan kode untuk membuka pintu kamar pacarnya.

 _013012_

Pintu terbuka dan Jungkook disambut dengan pemandangan yang indahnya sampai membuat sakit mata.

 _Sarcasm_ , tentu saja.

Ruangan itu dipenuhi barang-barang yang tercecer. Dan dari tempatnya di pintu masuk, Jungkook bisa melihat sofa pacarnya yang kotor karena sampah bekas makanan dan kaleng minuman.

Berdecak, Jungkook melepaskan bogsock-nya dan menaruhnya di rak. Yang langsung Jungkook rapikan karena sepatu-sepatu pemilik ruangan ini tidak sepasang dan sebagian tertumpuk di sebelah keset.

Jungkook meletakkan tasnya di bagian sofa yang selamat dari sampah, kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu yang ada di sudut ruangan. Jungkook mengetuk pintu, sudah tiga kali dan belum ada jawaban sama sekali.

Telinganya menangkap dengkuran halus. Jungkook memutuskan untuk langsung masuk ke kamar pacarnya yang tidak terkunci.

" _Hyung_?" panggil Jungkook, sambil melebarkan pintu secara perlahan. "Apa _hyung_ sudah bangun?"

Tidak ada balasan.

Menghela nafas, Jungkook dengan kasar melebarkan pintu hingga terdengar bunyi tabrakan antara pintu dengan dinding. Matanya beredar dan berhenti di sosok berbalut selimut tebal di atas kasur _king size_ berseprai maroon.

" _Hyung_ " panggil Jungkook lagi, kali ini suaranya lebih tinggi. Jungkook berjalan mendekati kasur Taehyung —pacarnya sejak awal 5 bulan lalu. "Kim Taehyung! Ayo bangun!"

Sosok berkulit _tan sexy_ itu tidak menyuarakan jawaban, tapi bergelung dalam selimutnya lebih dalam.

Jungkook memejamkan matanya sesaat, menahan amarah. Ia sudah cukup sabar untuk merapikan sedikit bagian ruangan Taehyung yang hancur lebur.

— _Well_ , efek dari Jungkook yang terlalu sibuk dengan tugas sebagai sekretaris OSIS dan otomatis tidak bisa membersihkan ruangan Taehyung atau menyuruh pemuda _tan_ itu untuk sadar akan kebersihan apartemennya ini. —

Jungkook mungkin akan kehilangan kesabarannya kalau Taehyung tidak mau bangun dari kasurnya itu.

" _Hyung_ kerbau, ayo bangun!" kali ini Jungkook berseru sambil memukul ringan guling yang dipeluk Taehyung. " _Hyung_ , ayo bangun! Sekolah, sekolah!"

Saat Jungkook memutuskan untuk menjitak ubun-ubun Taehyung, pemuda itu mengerang dan membuka matanya dengan alis menukik kesal.

Matanya merah, dah kelihatan sekali bahwa Taehyung kesal pada Jungkook yang sudah membangunkannya.

"Aku mau tidur, jangan ganggu aku lagi" kata Taehyung final, dan menarik selimutnya yang sempat ditarik Jungkook.

"Tidak, tidak boleh!" tolak Jungkook. "Aku harus memaksa _hyung_ pergi ke sekolah juga, karena ini hari yang penting. _Hyung_ harus mengambil nomor urut untuk ujian lusa. _Hyungie_ tidak bisa menunda itu."

"Aku bisa." balas Taehyung, ia menatap Jungkook tajam. "Kau berangkat saja sendiri. Aku malas."

"Aku tidak mau" balas Jungkook penuh penekanan, tak kalah keras kepala. Rambut hitamnya bergoyang ketika menggelengkan kepala. " _Hyung_ sudah absen tiga hari berturut-turut."

"Aku tidak peduli." balas Taehyung. Ia memejamkan matanya lagi, bersiap untuk kembali ke alam mimpi. "Kau lebih parah dari _eomma_ , sayang"

Jungkook memutar matanya, dan menarik kembali selimut Taehyung.

" _For God's sake hyung. Please?_ " pintanya. Membuat mata Taehyung kembali terbuka dan tertuju padanya. Jungkook membalas dengan tatapan mata terimut yang dia punya.

Kata Jin _hyung_ dan Jimin _hyung_ , mata besar memelas dan terlihat polos milik Jungkook itu bisa melelehkan hati siapapun.

Oh, Jungkook bukan anak anjing. Sungguh.

" _Hyungie?_ " kata Jungkook, masih dengan mata memelasnya ditambah dengan suara mendayu yang asdfghjkl. " _Hyungie_ akan ikut denganku ke sekolah kan?"

Taehyung mengusap wajahnya, menghela nafas, dan meraih tangan Jungkook yang masih menggenggam selimutnya. "Kau sangat menggoda. Meskipun aku melihatmu dengan mata memerah yang lelah, berkabut, dan mengantuk." gumam Taehyung.

Taehyung mencium punggung tangan Jungkook, dan menggenggam jemarinya lembut. "Untuk kali ini, aku akan berbaik hati."

Jungkook bersorak dalam hatinya, dan melepaskan ekspresi memelasnya dengan segera. Ternyata tatapan itu memang berguna, hehe. Ia tersenyum kecil pada Taehyung. "Terimakasih, _hyung_ "

Taehyung hanya menatapnya. "Kau terlalu perhatian padaku, Jungkook." ujarnya datar, tapi bisa membuat pipi Jungkook merona.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin ditanyai lagi tentang alasan absen _hyung_ di kelas." balas Jungkook.

Taehyung mendengus, lalu menarik pelan lengan Jungkook. "Bantu aku berdiri."

Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya, tapi tetap membantu Taehyung untuk berdiri. Ketika Jungkook menarik tangan Taehyung, pemuda itu malah menarik lengannya lebih kuat dan membuat Jungkook berakhir terjerumus ke dalam pelukan Taehyung.

Jungkook memutar bola matanya —lagi. Ketika dada Taehyung yang menempel di pipinya bergetar mengeluarkan tawa penuh kemenangan.

" _Hyungie_ bodoh, ini waktunya sekolaaah" Jungkook merengek, berusaha menjauh dari tubuh Taehyung. Tapi lengan _tan_ yang ada di belakang kepalanya membuat Jungkook tak bisa bergerak.

"Beri aku waktu." ujar Taehyung, dan Jungkook merasakan usapan lembut dari telapak tangan Taehyung di rambutnya. "Hm. Mau mendengar saranku?"

Jungkook membuka matanya, malu sendiri ketika sadar bahwa tadi ia memejamkan mata karena terbuai sentuhan Taehyung.

 _Sial_ , rutuknya dalam hati.

"Saran apa?" ujar Jungkook. Taehyung mengecup dahi Jungkook. "Kau dan aku bolos bersama." ujarnya lembut, dan Jungkook bisa menebak ada senyuman di bibir Taehyung saat dia berbicara.

"Hanya untuk hari ini. Kau selalu rajin masuk sekolah, dan aku sudah absen tiga hari berturut-turut minggu ini."

Awalnya Jungkook tersenyum karena Taehyung juga tersenyum dalam kata-katanya. Tapi saat mencerna kata demi kata dari mulut Taehyung, senyuman itu hilang begitu saja. Dan Jungkook menjauh dari sentuhan pacarnya yang nyaman. Untuk menatap ㅡmempelototi pacarnya itu.

"Maksud _hyung_ , absen sama-sama?" tanya Jungkook memastikan, dan Taehyung mengangguk. Senyum dan tatapan malas adalah balasan pacar _tan_ -nya itu. Jungkook menggeleng sambil mencebikkan bibirnya. "Aku menolak."

Taehyung berdecak dan kembali melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Jungkook.

"Ayolah." rayu Taehyung. "Temani aku di sini, sehari saja. Kau bisa kan, bermalas-malasan denganku satu hari saja?"

Jungkook menatap pacarnya lemas."Aku bisa _hyung_." ujarnya. "Tapi ini penting, dan aku tidak mau Namjoon _hyung_ marah-marah karena aku absen dari rapat OSIS dengan alasan 'sedang malas-malasan dengan Taehyung'."

Taehyung mengenggam tangan Jungkook dengan tangannya yang lain. "Kau bisa bilang pada Namjoon _hyung_ kalau kau sedang merawat pacarmu yang ganteng itu di sini."

Jungkook nyengir garing. "Dasar narsis." cibirnya. "Tidak bisa, _hyung_. Ayo masuk sekolah!"

Taehyung tidak menjawab dan malah mengesekkan kepalanya di leher Jungkook yang berhasil dia tarik mendekat.

Jungkook menghela nafas lelah dan berusaha menjauhkan kepala Taehyung dari lehernya. Dia tahu Taehyung itu tipe yang susah diatur dan semaunya sendiri. Tapi, Jungkook kan pacar Taehyung. Dia tidak mau menjadi pacar yang tidak perhatian.

"Ayolah _hyungie_ , jangan membolos lagiiii" pinta Jungkook, sepenuhnya merengek ketika Taehyung mulai mengecupi lehernya. "Mandi dan ganti pakaianmu, lalu kita pergi ke sekolah. _Please?_ "

"Aku ingin meliburkan diri, _my sweety bunny_." balas Taehyung sambil menjauh dari leher Jungkook. Matanya masih berkilat malas, dan ia mendekatkan wajahnya lagi. "Aku bilang, kita sebaiknya absen"

Taehyung mendekat lagi, dan Jungkook tahu itu adalah gerak-gerik pacarnya yang akan mengambil sebuah ciuman panjang. Yang akan berakhir dengan sesuatu yang pagi itu tidak Jungkook inginkan.

Memutuskan untuk menolak, Jungkook menahan wajah Taehyung di tempat dengan menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di sisi wajah Taehyung. Taehyung menatapnya kesal.

Jungkook menghembuskan nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Aku serius, _hyung_. Cepat mandi dan ganti baju. Berangkat denganku dan _hyung_ tidak absen lagi."

Tatapan Taehyung melunak. Jungkook tersenyum dan menyentuh pipi Taehyung sesaat. Senangnya Taehyung bisa mengerti. "Aku tunggu di luar apartemen. Oke?"

Saat Jungkook berbalik untuk menapakkan kakinya di lantai, sepasang lengan menariknya kembali. Dan kali ini sampai punggungnya membentur dengan kasur yang empuk dan hangat milik Taehyung.

Jungkook kaget, nyaris memekik. Tapi langsung membeku ketika merasakan tangan yang kelewat hangat menyusup masuk ke seragamnya setelah membuka kancing teratas dengan cekatan.

Jungkook mendongak untuk melotot, tapi niatnya sirna saat pandangannya bertemu dengan iris Taehyung yang menatapnya penuh makna.

"Habiskan pagi ini denganku, _bunny_ " bisik Taehyung dengan suara beratnya, menatap Jungkook dengan intens membuat rona merah tampak di pipi Jungkook. "Absen. Kau di atas kasurku. Kau milikku, kau harus di sini."

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, benaknya mulai dipenuhi pikiran-pikiran berdosa. Dan berharap pikiran-pikiran itu pergi agar Jungkook tetap dalam pendirian 'tidak absen' miliknya.

" _Hyung_ , kumohon." ujar Jungkook, suaranya penuh harap. "Kita harus masuk, lusa ada ujian dan aku tiㅡ"

"Tenang Jungkook" potong Taehyung, setengah menggerutu. "Kita bisa minta saat siang hari. Apa salahnya menghabiskan waktu bersamaku dibanding pergi ke sekolah? Kau lebih memilih sekolah daripada pacarmu, begitu?"

 _Akhirnya_ , Jungkook bersyukur tangan Taehyung sudah tidak berada dalam pakaiannya lagi.

"Bukan begitu." kata Jungkook, sambil menatap Taehyung yang jaraknya masih sangat dekat. Dengan tatapan yang bercampur antara tidak sabar, kesal, dan bersalah. "Kita bisa bersama tiap waktu, _hyung_. Tapi hari iniㅡ"

"Tapi hari ini aku ingin kita absen, Jungkook. Dan aku ingin kita di sini untukㅡ"

"Tidak, jangan lanjutkan perkataanmu _hyung_." potong Jungkook, membalas dengan kedua pipi yang memanas. "Kita bisa melakukan itu lain waktu, _hyung_. Sekarang lebih baik masuk sekolah."

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Astaga!" desis Jungkook penuh penekanan, mendorong Taehyung sampai ia terbebas dari lengan tan yang mengurungnya dan tidak meminta maaf. Jungkook duduk di hadapan Taehyung, menatapnya marah.

"Aku peduli padamu, hyung. Peduli. Aku bukannya egois dengan memaksa hyung masuk sekolah! Ini juga demi kebaikan hyung! Aku serius hyung! Aku tidak main-main ㅡtapi _hyungㅡ_ _hyung_ tidak mendengarkanku!" suara Jungkook meninggi dan nafasnya mulai memburu.

Jungkook berusaha untuk mengatur nafasnya, ia tidak ingin marah di pagi hari karena moodnya akan memburuk sampai nanti.

Jungkook menarik nafas dan memejamkan matanya, Taehyung masih tidak bersuara. Ia membuka matanya dan menatap tajam pada Taehyung.

"Terserah _hyung_ mau ikut atau atau tidur lagi." sembur Jungkook sambil beranjak pergi dari kamar Taehyung dengan cepat.

Jungkook menyambar tasnya di sofa ketika sepasang lengan menahannya dengan cara memeluknya dari belakang. Mata Jungkook memejam karena marah, lalu mendesis.

"Aku sudah tidak peduliㅡ"

"Maaf." pelukan di pinggangnya mengerat. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tau kau merasa seperti itu karena perlakuanku. Maaf."

Jungkook melunak mendengar suara pelan dari bibir Taehyung yang ada di belakangnya. Tapi kekesalan masih tersisa banyak, menggondok di perasaannya.

"Kalau begitu, buktikan jika _hyung_ memang minta maaf." kata Jungkook, terdengar tidak peduli. Bahkan di telinganya sendiri, Jungkook tidak yakin itu suaranya.

Tekanan di pinggang Jungkook menghilang dan lengan Taehyung sudah tidak menyebar kehangatan lagi bersama dadanya di punggung Jungkook.

Jungkook berputar dan bibirnya mendapatkan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah, lalu terlepas. Taehyung menciumnya, dan ciuman itu berhenti. Hebat! Biasanya mereka akan berakhir di kasur.

"Tunggu aku mandi." ujar Taehyung yang masih menatapnya dengan raut bersalah. Jungkook mengangguk, tidak bisa menahan senyum.

"Jangan lama-lama." kata Jungkook mengingatkan.

"Ya, apapun untukmu." jawab Taehyung sambil beranjak kembali ke kamarnya. Jungkook menatap punggung pacarnya, sebelum tangannya mendadak terangkat dan kakinya mengejar Taehyung yang langkahnya lebih lebar dan cepat.

Setelah berhasil menggenggam baju Taehyung, Jungkook menariknya. Taehyung berbalik di tangannya terdapat handuk dan sikat gigi.

"Hyung" kata Jungkook sebelum Taehyung bersuara. "Kalau _hyung_ mau ㅡem kita bisa ㅡem melakukan _itu_ , nanti sepulang sekolah ㅡem di rumahku."

Taehyung melongo, Jungkook sendiri kaget mendengar ucapannya. Jungkook tidak pernah menawarkan diri seperti itu. Biasanya Taehyung yang setengah memaksa ㅡbukan memaksa sebenarya, karena Jungkook juga menikmatinya.

Rona merah tercetak jelas di pipi gembul Jungkook.

"Oh, _baby bun_ " kata Taehyung dengan suara beratnya dan langsung mengecup bibir Jungkook yang mematung. "Seandainya kau tidak ngotot untuk pergi ke sekolahㅡ" kecupan lagi, lebih lama.

Dan Taehyung memutuskan untuk mencubit pipi Jungkook. "Tapi sepertinya aku bisa bersabar. Pulang sekolah. Di rumahmu."

Jungkook masih mematung di tempat, wajahnya memerah hingga ke telinga dan ia dengan cepat menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

Kenapa ia bisa sebodoh ini untuk mengumpankan diri kepada singa? Mungkin ㅡmungkin Jungkook bisa kabur dengan Jin _hyung_ setelah rapatㅡ

"Jungkook?" suara Taehyung terdengar menggoda dari dalam kamar mandi. "Jangan mencoba untuk kabur. Hukumannya bisa lebih berat. Coba saja kalau kau mau tahu."

 _END._

.

.

.

.

.

 **BOOM!**

Semoga kalau yang punya baca dia maafin aku karena memperburuk ficnya TT

Mampir-mampirlah ke _account_ ku XDXD

 _Mind to review?_


End file.
